


The Devil's Due

by Malcontent_Ash



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Dubious Consentacles, F/M, Femdom, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcontent_Ash/pseuds/Malcontent_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a drink from a beautiful stranger, Hal awakens to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Due

     Hal felt himself jar slightly as a small gloved hand slapped him roughly on the cheek. His eyelids felt heavy when he tried to open them.

     “Hhnggg,” he groaned, eyes fluttering slightly. Blinding light beat against the unfamiliar throb in his head. He tried to move a tired arm to block the light but it held firm. “What the…?” Hal had awakened in many awkward situations, but this would be the first time he’d awakened naked and restrained in his own bed. When he looked up, he was met first by a lovely pair of breasts and second by his ex-girlfriend’s glowing violet eyes. “Carol?”

     The last thing he remembered he had been sitting in a seedy bar in downtown Coast City nursing his fifth drink of the night.

     “You always were a little slow, Hal.”

     Then there had been the blonde with a drink. _On me,_ she’d said and Hal could have sworn he’d seen those breasts before.

     His bare skin was met by a cool evening breeze as Carol lifted him from the bed with four thick tentacles of purple light. It was an awkward position and he fought to right himself but she held him spread eagle over the bed.

     “What—“ he started. She was floating close enough in front of him that he could smell her skin and feel the heat of her body floating next to him.

     “Shh… Unlike every other night of your life, tonight’s not going to be about you. This is about me. This is about the humiliation you put me through—begging for your attention while you fucked your way through this end of the galaxy. Now, it’s my turn to humiliate you.” Another hard light tentacle stretched out from her ring, slowly coiling around his neck like a boa constrictor. The heat and hum of its energy raised goosebumps across his skin and he gripped his fist in concentration around a ring that was no longer there.

     “I’m not stupid, Hal. Not anymore.” The beam of light wrapped around his neck caressed his cheek gently, slithering its way toward his mouth. His body thrashed for a second as it touched his lips.

     “Carol, please. You can’t be ser—mmphh!” The light was thick in his mouth, growing until he found his jaw stretching slightly to accommodate it. The taste was hot like ozone and it buzzed with energy inside him. Carol cocked her head slightly, appreciating Hal’s expression and looking through the beam of light into his open mouth.

     “You talk too much.” With a slight flick of her wrist the thick beam of light pressed back toward his throat, causing his eyes to water and his mind to panic before drawing back again. It receded just as slowly as it had come, pulling back to the tip of his tongue before forcing back again. He strained against the restraints, trying to not freak out any more than he already was as Carol summoned another tentacle, this one with small ribs that covered its length.

     “Get it nice and wet Hal, if you know what’s good for you.” As he was starting to adjust to the rhythm pressing against his throat the tentacle pulled back, tracing a wet line down his chest. Hal watched the glowing appendage apprehensively, staring pleadingly at Carol as it past his belly button.

     “That’s not going where I think it’s going… is it?” His throat was raspy from the intrusion and his voice was tight with distress. Carol ignored him, focusing on pressing the smaller tentacle into his mouth while the larger wetter one formed a tight seal around his flaccid penis. The heat and the vibration of it hit him like a bolt of lightning and he moaned loudly as the smaller appendage pressed into his mouth.

     The tentacle in his mouth was smaller than the other but it moved, pressing against the insides of his cheeks and circling his tongue. Carol eyed him appraisingly with a manic glee. The vacuum tight seal around his penis tugged him gently, growing slightly as his body unwillingly responded.

     “Nnggn,” Hal groaned slightly. Carol’s delicate fingers met his cheek in a caress, allowing the tentacles to continue moving as she studied him. Tears had formed in the creases of his eyes as the thicker tentacle had pressed against his throat. He watched her wide eyed as she dabbed them for him.

     “It feels good, doesn’t it?” The ribbed tentacle left his lips wet as it followed the path the first had taken, tracing a little further until it set in the cleft of his ass. “Don’t give me that look, Hal. You’ll like it. You’ll like it so much that you won’t be able to face yourself later.” The blunt tip traced his entranced which puckered tightly at the vibration.

     _“Woah,”_ he sighed, body arching toward Carol who floated a little further away. “Now, I know–I know you’re upset right now but that’s off limits.” His body shook in the restraints as warmth started to spread him open. The first rib entered him, caressing the inside of that little pink pucker. “HMmmnn,” Hal moaned deep in his throat, ignoring Carol’s look of satisfaction as the tentacle rubbed him with the second bump. It thrust upward slowly.

     _“Carol,”_ he cried, starting to feel hysterical as it continued pressing inward, already buried deep inside of him. She stopped it from pressing in any further.

     “Is that as deep as you can take it, Hal?” The tentacle wiggled slightly inside of him and he cried out.

     “Ngghaahhh.” His pupils were blown wide and he stared unseeingly at the part of the tentacle he could see. It retracted, growing slightly in girth and the ribs became more prominent.

     “Carol, please Carol. _FUCK!_ ” He screamed as the tentacle reentered him, stretching his entrance even wider, the bumps along the outside causing his ass to tighten around it.

     “I always figured you’d like it like this, Hal. You act like you’re so strong and masculine but all you’ve ever wanted is for one of your pretty little whores to fuck you in the ass.” His head fell backward as his body was forced into Carol’s rhythm. He whined loudly every time he was filled.

     “F-Fuck! JEsus!” He swore as Carol curved the tentacle inside him between thrusts. Carol laughed lightly and Hal could feel wetness in the tight seal milking his erection.

     “That’s called a prostate, Hal. You’re going to cum so hard that nothing else can do it for you. Go ahead, you filthy whore. Cum like the cheap slut you are.” The tentacle inside of him pounded harder and his vision swam with white.

     “Oh fuck. _Ohfuck._ Jeeh-sus!” He moaned brokenly. His body arched like a bow string as white painted the inside of the violet light thrusting around his erection. The motion forced it to leak past the seal, dripping onto the dark patch of hair below. The tentacle inside him pulled out with a wet noise before disappearing. The clamps around his wrists lowered him slightly before dropping him limply onto his bed.

     His body still shook with the aftereffects as Carol pressed a finger of her costume against the pool in his mat of pubic hair before smearing it unceremoniously against his lips. He reached up with a disgusted face, ready to wipe it off before Carol gripped his wrist.

     “Lick it clean.” He voice was deeper than he’d ever heard, the hand around his wrist shaking slightly. With a frown, he tentatively touched his tongue against the fluid. The taste wasn’t as bad as he’d imagined and he licked his lips clean, eyes trained on Carol’s. She sighed slightly, cradling as much of the fluid as she could on her three forefingers before pressing them into Hal’s mouth. He huffed slightly around them, licking her gloves clean.

     “Good boy,” she praised, sneering slightly. She wiped the remaining wetness of her hand into his hair before floating back toward the window. Hal choked, trying to sit up.

     “W-Wait. When will I see you again?” She pulled his ring from a hidden pocket she’d created in her costume and tossed it at him. Raven hair fluttered slightly in the evening breeze pouring through the window she’d entered through. His naked body lay, sitting up slightly on his damp bedsheets. Her laugh was like ringing bells, and Hal felt desperation run through his chest.

     “Never. Now that we’ve fucked, I’m over you, Hal Jordan. Isn’t that how it happened?” He lay in stunned silence, watching her as she flew out the window, leaving the room dark and empty without her.


End file.
